Broken Princess
by SexualDisgrace
Summary: Sakura receives terrible news and is forced to live with his majesty. How will her broken heart be mended? How will she ever learn to live this new life?
1. Prologue

**Please read and review!**

I own nothing except the story idea and the writing itself! Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto 3

Thanks!

* * *

_If tears could build a stairway_

_I would walk right up to Heaven_

_and bring you home._

"Sakura breakfast is ready get ready for school," said Natsumi, Sakura's mother. Sakura moved slightly in her warm bed eventually stretching her limbs. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up yawning. It was just after dawn her mother making dinner before carrying on with her hobbies that usually consisted of reading and gossiping with other Upper Class women. Sakura quietly slipped out of bed grabbing her school dress and slipping it on. Sakura straightened her skirt and tucked in her blouse before putting her hair up in a ribbon.

"Sakura-sama come down and eat before your towelettes get cold," their maid, Hideshko, said lightly tapping on the door. Sakura sighed they always rushed her, always expected her to get ready quickly. She was only eight for his majesty sake, though mentally more mature for her age. She went to the private school of Konoha, strictly for upper-class and nobility-classes. She was excited today because her father was finally returning home from the long war with the Sound country.

:"Hai Hai! I am coming," said Sakura smiling at her reflection before sliding her door open and bouncing down the stairs. She proceeded into the kitchen where her mother was waiting patiently drinking her tea.

"Ohayou Okaa-san," Sakura said making a quick bow to her mother before setting herself in her chair to eat.

"Ohayou Blossom eat well, today is a very special day," Natsumi replied. She sat down her glass of tea before picking up her silver wear.

"Itadakimasu," she said softly and began eating. Sakura replied after her and began to quickly eat her meal, she could not wait till the end of the day. She would finally see her father for the first time in two years, she could tell her mother was also excited. Sakura finished her meal quickly, her mother however taking more time.

Sakura excused herself from the table and began to gather her school things. She walked by the door and slipped on her shoes, Hideshko handed her her bag bowing slightly before excusing herself. Sakura did not need to alert her mother she was leaving for school. Sakura walked outside. She expected it to be sunny, however it was the perfect condition to rain. Sakura frowned she had hoped seeing her father would bring happiness to the world. She ignored her worries and began her trip to the school.

It was not too far before she met her best friend, Ino. They were friends from birth even though Ino was a noble. Ino was the one that gave Sakura her precious ribbon, which she wore everyday.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan," said Ino waving from afar. Sakura blushed, she still was not used to being friends with one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Ino had honey-blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She smiled brightly at Sakura before grabbing her hand and dragging her quickly behind her.

"Ino-chan! Okaa-san will be angry if I was to dirty my dress again," said Sakura blushing even more from the attention she was receiving. Ino giggled at Sakura waving her worries off. Sakura giggled with her quickly running behind Ino. Sakura had never been the active type, the only thing Sakura was good for was her unusual intellectual capacity for her age which brought her good word from her parents.

They arrived at the school and was soon crowded by other girls who looked up to Ino. Ino was very talkative trying to push her attention out to everyone. Sakura sat silently watching and listening to their conversations. Although Sakura was considered Upper-class her family was still looked down on because her father was merely a healer. She did not mind though, she was not here to make others happy of course. She was going to finish her required education and would be taught how to be the perfect wife.

Sakura and Ino quickly shuffled through the crowds and sat down at their desk. Ino refreshed herself by patting down her hair and blouse. Sakura watched in awe, even though Ino felt the need to refresh she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Sakura-chan you should be more open with people make other friends, even though I am the prettiest girl in the school there are other girls out there," said Ino jokingly and giving her an encouraging grin. Sakura looked down blushing slightly. Ino was right Sakura was very shy and needed to be more outgoing. Ino had always talked about Sakura becoming a late bloomer, but she backed it up with that late bloomers were always the most beautiful flowers of all. Sakura smiled at her logic and agreed silently with it.

"Alright children settle down in your seats, today we will start by reviewing our math lesson from yesterday," said the teacher holding her finger up as a know all sign. Groans were heard around the room, Sakura would never openly admit it but she loved school. It could be because she was great at it and had a natural tendency to catch onto things. It could also be that she got to hang out with her best friend and take time out from the house. Sakura smiled at her surroundings. Kids groaning about math, teacher scolding them about how important schooling was, and of course how Ino sat quietly pampering herself.

INTERMISSION - seven p.m.

"Sakura quickly the horns have sounded they have returned," Natsumi exclaimed to Sakura's room. Sakura been studying to waste time. Sakura laughed in excitement and quickly ran to the door where she slipped on her shoes and walked outside. Her mother was standing outside the estate by the door. All the maids were standing in lines waiting for the master to return home. They sat in a bow not to dis respect Sakura's family. Sakura skipped happily to her mother where she grabbed her mother's hand and waited patiently. They saw a figure emerge from the walkway, Sakura quickly presuming it was her father.

"Okaa-san look its Oto-san! OTO-SAN," Sakura yelled happily at the walking figure. Her mother was crying happy tears quickly dabbing her eyes with a small rag. However their happy moment was stopped short when the figure they presumed was Sakura's father turned out to be a Messenger with significant news. Sakura looked at the man questionably wondering what they could possibly need to tell. Sakura's mother was in shock, she had a slight idea why this messenger was here.

"Haruno-san, please excuse me for the bringing of terrible news on this cloudy day, but your husband, Haruno Fuyu, had died in war," the messenger said bowing. Sakura's mother fell to her knees crying, the maids quickly gasping some weeping silently. Sakura was in shock, she never expected this and she did not know how to cope. She had never been around death before, and she stood there in shock. She began to get dizzy.

_"Oto...san."_

* * *

Sama - Formal way to address someone you respect, or must respect

Hai - Yes, Yeah, Alright

Ohayou - Good Morning

Okaa-san - Mother

Oto-san - Father

Itadakimasu - Let's eat

Chan - Casual way of addressing a close friend, usually females

**Remember please read and review, ideas and thoughts and constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Sakura the new Princess?

Thanks for views and reviews!

Pairings are not set up yet however if there is one you would like to see please add it in a review! Thanks.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

It had been three years since Sakura's father had been declared dead. Her mother had taken ill shortly after the incident, and Sakura had went into shock. She quit attending school and had become mute since the incident. She only ever talked to her mother, but her mother was on the brink of death. Sakura wished her father could be here to cure her mother, but if he were here she never would of been ill to begin with.

"Sakura your mother has become unstable again," Hideshko said lightly knocking on Sakura's door. Sakura sighed. Her mother would become unstable periodically crying until she began to dry heave. Sakura nodded her head, although she also wished her father alive it was nothing to kill yourself over. Sakura had begun to realize that without death there would not be life and vice versa.

Sakura walked out of her room quickly heading to her mothers room to calm her. She proceeded into her mother's room where her mother was dry heaving over the side of her bed. The nurses trying to get her some honey and biscuits to devour. Sakura walked over to her mother and held her.

"Mother please calm down father would never want to see you in this state. We both miss him please do not torture yourself over it, you hurt me," Sakura replied quietly just so her mother could hear. Her mother cried in Sakura's shoulder eventually falling asleep. The nurses helped Sakura tuck her mothers body back in bed and Sakura told them to leave. Sakura would watch her mother tonight, after all the doctor had said she would not be here long. She had taken on pneumonia. Sakura was sad for this but she hardly felt anything since her father had passed.

Sakura sat on the window sill looking outside at the moon. Sakura shed a tear, she wiped it away quickly before anyone would notice. Sakura sighed and stared at her mother's form, the fire crackling next to her. Sakura began to notice how much older her mother looked, she was paler and she was starting to gain white hair. Sakura knew she had no time at all, the doctor had presumed the next few days would be her last. Sakura was ready, though she did not know what would happen to her once her mother had passed.

**INTERMISSION: 2 days later, 8 AM**

"SAKURA-SAMA," Hideshko knocked loudly and repeatedly on Sakura's door. Sakura sat up quickly sighing at the rude awakening. She knew Hideshko could only be here for one reason. Her mother had finally passed. Sakura proceeded out of bed and slipped on her robe. She opened the door and stared at Hideshko who was silently weeping. She never knew the relationship between her maid and her mother, it was as if they were friends. Sakura walked behind Hideshko the cold floor sending her shivers. She looked out the window and it was beginning to rain.

Just like that day

Sakura sighed again and walked into her mothers room where the doctor and nurses looked somber.

"Very sorry Sakura-san, your mother she had passed over night," said the doctor bowing slightly to Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and stared at the lifeless body of her mother. Why did Oto-san have to pass? Why did he have this affect on her and her mother? Sakura sighed and dismissed everyone from the room. She had already said her goodbyes long ago when her mother stopped trying. She gathered one of her mothers best dresses and began to dress her accordingly. The doctor probably went to retrieve the mortician. Sakura sat her mother up against her and began combing her hair. She laid her mother back down on the bed and went to prepare herself.

She had begun to wonder what would happen to her. She was too young to stay at the estate on her own even with the maids. Maybe her mother and father had set up god parents for her. She did not know she would wait. She dressed up in black today, it was a long dress with long sleeves and had roses engraved on the bottom. She combed her hair putting it up into a messy bun and walked back to her mothers room. She grabbed her mothers favorite bret, a Sakura blossom. She put it in her hair and stared at her mother. She did not understand why she could not cry, she had tried. Sakura felt almost relief? Sakura had sighed she did not understand why she was not normal. She looked at her hand. These feelings that do not exist what are they like. There was a knock on the door.

Sakura opened it and let the doctor and mortician in. The mortician examined her mothers body swiftly confirming the death. The doctor had told the mortician the situation and he nodded leaving the room to bring back a stretcher. The doctor and mortician set her on the stretcher and Sakura took her mothers blanket and covered her with it.

"My regards for your loss Haruno-san," said the mortician bowing quickly before hauling her mother out to the carriage.

"Sakura-sama the priest has arrived," said Hideshko. Sakura nodded her head and began to follow Hideshko outside. She put on her shoes and grabbed a black parasol. She proceeded outside where the priest stood. He than begun to explain the situation.

"When your parents were married and your mother was pregnant she had assigned the King and Queen to be your god parents, it seems they used to be close back then. A royal carriage will be here to pick you up in precisely two hours, please pack your things. You have my condolences for your loss. Your parents were very bright and polite they will be missed," the priest said. He laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder in comfort before blessing her mother to pass on to the afterlife. At least her father could care for her mother in Heaven. Sakura was not surprised though. She was about to live in the castle, she pondered what could happen.

She went back inside the house and saw Hideshko looking out the window. Sakura took off her shoes and hung up her parasol.

"Hideshko," Sakura said silently. Hideshko almost did not hear her and was afraid she was mistaken at first. She walked over to Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-sama," she said bowing slightly.

"I offer you to be my personal maid in the castle, do you accept," Sakura said looking at her. She seemed surprised and she smiled slightly nodding her head yes.

"Pack my things," said Sakura. She bowed and said a slight Hai before disappearing into Sakura's room. Sakura sighed and begun to look out the window where the carriage took off with her mother. It finally hit Sakura. I am going to live in the castle. Does that make me a princess? What is going to happen? Will they like me? A million questions ran through her mind. She began to get dizzy and laid down on the windowsill and fell asleep to the light patter of rain outside.

**INTERMISSION - Ten AM**

"Sakura-sama the carriage has arrived. I have packed all your stuff accordingly, all your mothers things will be saved in the royal storage," Hideshko said bowing to Sakura as Sakura woke up. Sakura nodded her head and looked outside. The rain had stopped and it was beginning to clear up. She sighed and went to put on her shoes. A woman and a boy had stepped out of the carriage and approached the house. The guards they had followed them. Sakura opened the door and bowed slightly.

"Rise Sakura-chan. My name is Mikoto I am the Queen but please call me mother. This is my eldest son Itachi he is here to help you with your things. Are you prepared," the woman smiled. Sakura stunned by her dark beauty nodded and stood aside to allow her son in.

"Will your maid be attending with you," asked Mikoto smiling. Sakura nodded her head yes and watched as Hideshko and Itachi hauled her luggage out to the carriage. Mikoto wrapped her arm around Sakura and began leading her to the carriage. She motioned her to get in the carriage and a man helped her up. She carriage was exquisite, the cushions were made out of navy velvet with real glass windows and velvet curtains. Sakura sat down to her left and stared in awe. She watched as the Queen entered after her sitting next to her. Itachi and Hideshko joined them soon after and the door closed. She heard a whip and the horses began to walk.

"Beautiful is not it, my dear Itachi-kun helped me decorate it," the Queen said smiling at her son and he stared impassively out the window. Is that what I look like? Emotionless. Hideshko bowed and agreed that it was indeed beautiful. Sakura looked down at her hands. She did not think she would ever be able to call this woman her mother. Though she was as beautiful as her mother they did not have the same aura. Sakura folding her hands together slightly nervous. What about the King how would he appear. She had never met the royal family as far as she could remember. Thought the priest did say their families had a connection. Sakura pondered around the thought until they began to cross the bridge into the castle courtyard.

Sakura's eyes widened at the scene. There was a large fountain in the middle that had the King and Queen dancing and two statues on opposites side that showed Itachi and what seemed to be their younger son. There were white and red roses everywhere and they were kept nice and cut. Sakura thought it was beautiful. The Queen giggled at Sakura's surprise. Sakura blushed lightly looking down. She seemed happy and calm ready to take on the world, but should she her mother had just died. Sakura pushed the thoughts away as she was helped out of the carriage.

"Oh you and my little Sasuke-kun will get along just fine, and wait till you meet Fugaku ahh he will absolutely adore you," said Mikoto chattering away as Sakura took in her surroundings. Her maid and Itachi were walking behind them quietly, thought Sakura began to think her maid was finding Itachi quite attractive. He did not seem to interest though.

They walked into the grand hallway seemed to be more exquisite than the courtyard. There were large paintings of the royal family and large vases with blue flowers poking out the top. There was a table seated every so many feet with more flowers in smaller vases. There were two large doors to the right and left and in the front was large stairs that proceeded into the throne room. Itachi had directed Hideshko towards the left door where they disappeared from view. Mikoto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into the throne room where a somewhat angry man sat. Sakura immediately recognized him as the king.

"Ooo Fugaku look its the girl," said Mikoto holding Sakura in front of her. The man stared at Sakura harshly, Sakura had looked down slightly flushed from the mans stare. He looked somewhat pissy and evil. Sakura gave a slight bow as her brain kicked back into gear. He stood up as Sakura stayed bowed down. He walked towards her and circled her.

"Good take her to her room," he said in a deep voice and Mikoto giggled before dragging Sakura off towards the hallway Hideshko went towards.

"Please forgive my husband he can be quite rude sometimes, hes just stressed dear he will like you soon enough," said Mikoto. Sakura did not really look forward to meeting him again. There was something odd about him that Sakura did not like. Sakura shrugged it off as Mikoto led her into a large room. Everything was red, unlike the hallway where it was blue themed.

"Welcome to your chambers I hope you like it I designed it myself," said Mikoto looking at Sakura waiting for an answer.

"Hai..thank you," said Sakura quietly. Hideshko had walked through an adjoining door with Itachi trailing behind her. She was giggling and he was smirking. Sakura really did not want to know.

"Your maids quarters are right next to yours just if you ever need anything, I shall send other maids up shortly to prepare you for dinner for now get used to your room and try not to venture too far," said Mikoto dragging Itachi out. Sakura stared around her room. She had a large king sized bed with red covers and a white princess canopy. There was a large fireplace that went up to Sakura's stomach and a grand dresser that sat next to the window. Sakura dragged the curtains from the window and seen the garden outside the castle. There was a boy there about the same age as Sakura. He seemed to be deep in thought, he looked strikingly similar to Itachi and Sakura deemed him as Mikoto's other son Sasuke. Sakura walked away as Hideshko chattered on about how great Itachi was.

"And he is just so gen-," she said as she was interrupted by several other maids who knocked before entering.

"Sakura-sama we are here to prepare you for dinner," said one maid bowing slightly.

'Already it's only 4," Hideshko said slightly mad from being interrupted.

"Hai, we need to get her bathed find a right dress that fits and of course pamper her up to look like a proper princess," said the maid. She directed the other too maids to find a dress and get her bath ready. Sakura was shocked, she did not want to be pampered she wanted to wear what she normally did. Although this was probably protocols and Mikoto's wish Sakura obliged. She walked into the bathroom where there was a large wooden tub with steaming water. Sakura's eyes widened, she would actually experience hot water. She waited till the maids left but they never did.

"Please leave Sakura-sama is not comfortable with all you watching," said Hideshko. Sakura's eyes widened it was like Hideshko knew the protocols and exactly how Sakura was feeling. She then began wondering if Itachi and Hideshko had met before. Sakura was curious and planned to ask her later. She continued undressing and quickly sat in the hot water. She felt relieved and relaxed and suddenly tired.

**INTERMISSION - 1 HOUR LATER**

"What you let her fall asleep quickly get her up and ready now dinner will soon be ready," said a maid. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see maids bustling about the water had became lukewarm and she was very sleepy. She closed her eyes again when a maid had grabbed her arm to help her up. Sakura felt light headed and steadied herself against the maid. The maid proceeded to dry her off wrapping her hair up. Other maids ran towards them with a blue corset dress and large petticoat. They slipped on the petticoat and then the dress and fixed the wrinkles. It was a low cut dress with sleeves that went to the elbow, the top was a corset which proceeded over a skirt that went to her ankles. Another maid had grabbed some light brown slippers and put them on her feet.

"Easy she just woke up look her eyes are dilated," said Hideshko screaming at the other maids. They seemed to ignore her and quickly drug her to the vanity where she again steadied herself. One maid began powdering her face and applying some light make up while the other set up an intricate style of bun and finished with chopsticks. Sakura looked at herself, she looked much better than she did before except it was not her at all. She was primped and pampered and it did not suit her style, neither did the color of blue. Perhaps she would talk to Mikoto about her fashion choices later. Right after she addressed her about her maids.

"Sakura-sama, Maid Lillua will help you to the dinning room where the royal family is waiting," said what seemed to be the head maid. Sakura did not really pay attention to what she was saying but seemed to get the memo to follow the young maid. Sakura was still very sleepy slowly dragging herself behind the maid. They proceeded down the hallway into the hallway across from the current hallway. They turned left in the first room which contained a huge table lined with food and guests. There were fancier and bigger chairs down at the end where she saw Mikoto who seemed to be laughing at a joke. She saw Sakura and quickly excused herself.

"Aww Sakura-chan you are so cute. Here you will sit next to Sasuke-kun please introduce yourself, Sasuke is not the talker," she said smiling leading Sakura over to the boy she saw earlier. She sat in a chair that was set in red velvet. The boy paid her no attention as she sat down and stared at the food. Everyone stared at her curiously asking questions to one another. She quickly she felt out of place, but ignored it and decided to give Sasuke the chance.

"Umm it is nice to meet you," Sakura said mumbling she sat looking down at her lap. Sasuke glanced at her curiously, he ignored her by crossing his arms. Fugaku had entered the dinning room and everyone got approached his seat and before he sat down his voice bellowed out.

"I want to thank everyone for joining this celebration. We have adopted a daughter, her name is Sakura and she will be your one and only princess," he said staring at Sakura. Everyone clapped for the short speech and as he sat down and got his meal everyone quickly followed. Sakura stayed there staring at her food. She did not know how to eat royally. She glanced at Sasuke. He had gotten his meal and began to devour a tomato. He looked cute to Sakura with the juice trailing down his face. Her eyes widened at the thought and she quickly looked down again.

"Sakura-chan please help yourself," said Mikoto who sat on the other side of Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head and stared at the food questionably. She picked up a dumpling and began to eat it slowly. She was not near hungry, she blamed it on her nervousness. She sighed. Sasuke had continued to ignore her and she was fine she would not know what to say anyway. She finished her dumpling when everyone got quiet as a silver haired man walked over and whispered something into Fugaku's ear. He nodded and excused himself. Everyone began to talk about what he would be excused for. They shrugged it off sooner or later. A hour later people began taking their leave. Mikoto and Sakura standing together on one side of the door and Sasuke and Itachi on the other bidding their good byes.

Many women stopped next to the brothers and proceeded to flirt giggling and fluttering their eyelashes. Someone had stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura looked up. It was a man. He looked to be in his upper teens and grinned at Sakura. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had weird markings on his cheeks. He grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure meeting you Sakura-chan, perhaps in the future we can learn about each other," he said before walking away. Everyone had watched the event and was silent. Mikoto squealed and hugged Sakura tightly exclaiming how cute she was. No one however noticed the continual glancing from Itachi.

* * *

REVIEWS AND IDEAS!

No pairings have been choosen if you want a certain pairing please leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
